1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying a protective strip to one end of a slide fastener for use on infant garments, for example, so as to cover an end portion of a pair of interengaged coupling element rows of the slide fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of garments, a continuous slide fastener chain having a pair of interengaged rows of coupling elements mounted respectively on a pair of continuous fastener stringers is first attached by sewing to a garment fabric and then cut off into individual slide fastener lengths, successively. The individual garment fabric with a slide fastener of individual length attached thereto is finally tailored into an infant garment. This conventional practice is efficient but is disadvantageous when used with a slide fastener chain having rows of continuous coiled or zigzag monofilamentary coupling elements because upon severance of the fastener chain, a cut end portion of the monofilamentary coupling element is likely to be deformed and project outwardly from the general plane of the fastener stringer. The garment fabric having such projecting coupling element end is harmful particularly when the garment fabric is tailored into an infant wear.
With this drawback in view, the free end of the interengaged coupling element rows is covered by a protective strip applied by sewing to the end of the slide fastener. The application of the projective strip has heretofore been performed manually by first placing a protective strip of a predetermined length on and around one end of a slide fastener, and while keeping this placement of the strip, then sewing the protective strip to the end of the slide fastener. Such manual application of the protective strip is tedious and time-consuming and hence the productivity of garments with the slide fasteners attached thereto is extremely low.